Car Chase (film)/Credits
Full credits for Car Chase. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures Legendary Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Alibaba Pictures A 3 Arts Entertainment/Original Film/Vertigo Entertainment Production A film by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly Car Chase Closing Directed by Clay Kaytis Fergal Reilly Produced by Erwin Stoff Roy Lee Neal H. Moritz Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Michael Green Story by Rodney Rothman Phil Johnston Executive Producers Tom McGrath John Fequa Glenn Ficarra Jared Stern Neil H. Moritz Chris Pratt Jason Sudeikis Steve Carell David Cross Bex Taylor-Klaus Anna Faris Josh Gad Jamie Chung Gal Gadot Adam Sandler Genesis Rodriguez Evan Rachel Wood Edited by David Heinz Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Henry Jackman Alan Silvestri Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Head of Story Justin Long Camera Operator Stephen H. Childers Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Production Manager Pidge Gunderson Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Scott R. Lewis Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Crawl Unit Production Manager Sarah Dignan First Assistant Director Doug Bilitch Second Assistant Director Nic Birdsall Production Supervisors Katherine Sarafian Chris Meledandri Cast Additional Voices Dana Gaier Genesis Rodriguez Elizabeth Banks Tom Kenny Christopher McQuarrie T.J. Miller Will Arnett James Spencer David W. Phillips Terry Douglas Jeff Barnett Jim Wilkey Ted V. Miller Jonah Hill Gabriel Guy Kirsten Wiig Mark Christopher Lawrence Athena Karkanis Mike Myers Aj Kane Randy Thom George Lopez Tara Strong Martin Lawrence Gerard Butler Elsie Fisher Jane Lynch Jake T. Austin Jim Ward Calvin Harris Bill Farmer Danny Mann Barbera Harris Meilee Condron Eddie Murphy Jess Harnell Ryan Gosling Claire Foy Mark Chadwick Post Production Manager Bryce Olson Stunts STEPHEN BRALVER DAN BROWN BONNIE CAMPANELLA ILRAM CHOI CHRIS DANIELS CRAIG DAVIDSON KIANTE ELAM KOFI ELAM ANTHONY T. GENOVA III AUSTIN GILL KELLY GILL GREG HARRIS ADRIAN HEIN MICHAEL HUGGHINS NOAH JOHNSON BRIAN L. KEAULANA INGRID KLEINIG DANIEL KIM JESS KING BROCK LITTLE ARI LOEB JESS LUNDGREN JOHN C. MEIER DENNEY PIERCE GARY KNIGHT PRICE OCEAN RAMSEY KASIM SAUL DANIEL STEVENS ALEXANDER SUNDQUIST JUSTIN SUNDQUIST JASON TRIPLETT MARLOW WARRINGTON-MATTEI PHIL CULOTTA DAVID GRAVES ZACH HENRY HENRY KINGI JR. ELI JANE MICHAEL SHAWN MCGUIRE WADE ALLEN JIMMY CHHIU TAD GRIFFITH STEVE KIM PAUL LACOVARA WILLIAM LEONG JEREMY MARINAS KYLE MCLEAN TADAHIRO NAKAMURA JAMES STEWART PALMER DERIK PRITCHARD TODD SCHNEIDER JEN KUO SUNG ERIC VANARSDALE JAMES WILKEY MARCUS YOUNG JUSTIN YU Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO Second Unit San Francisco Unit Los Angeles Unit New York Unit Vancouver Unit Production Additional Production Support Production Assistants Movie Land Animation Studios Legendary Entertainment Post Production Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company – Marin County, California Additional Sound Design Music Visual Effects and Animation Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC a Lucasfilm Ltd. Company ILM Visual Effects Supervisor CRAIG HAMMACK ILM Animation Supervisor MATHEW COWIE ILM Visual Effects Producer LEE BRIGGS ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JEANIE KING Production Coordinators CG Lead Artists Digital Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects by MPC Additional Supervisors Visual Effects Production Manager MARIE-HÉLÈNE WEISS VFX Production & Production Support Digital Artists Visual Effects by Digital Domain Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects by Blur Studio Digital Artists 3D Conversion by STEREO D Roto Department Finaling Department Depth Department Stereo Conversion by DNEG STEREO Stereo Creative Team Stereo Production & Support 3D Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Digital Intermediate by EFILM, INC. Dailies provided by TECHNICOLOR Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Production Babies Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09012) This motion picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, LLC and Legendary. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Legendary and Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Legendary Notes ASCAP and Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, LLC and Legendary are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits